10 Ways to Annoy Camp Rock Characters
by YouWHO
Summary: Exactly what the titles says. Bwahahahaha
1. Shane

_I have decided to do some of these. I lovce to make these and so I am making them for some of the characters. Enjoy. : )  
DOn't own Camp Rock. Sorry._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ten Ways To Annoy Shane Gray:

1. Tell him the "What ever major loser" thing is because of him.

2. Die his hair pink and run. Note the RUN!

3. Sharpies and fake mustaches, unibrows, and glasses. Enough said.

4. Tell Jason his Birdhouse is in Shane's shirt.

5. Write love notes to Mitchie and sign them "Your Lover Boy".

6. Tip his canoe over.

7. Play dodgeball with him. Replace balls with rocks.

8. Take him to Victoria's Secret. Leave him, find Mitchie, have a girl flirt with him.

9. Stalk him.

10. Tell everyone about Shane's "issues" with wetting the bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_So, here you go. Have any ideas to include? I can add more to it. Next is Mitchie's._


	2. Mitchie

_Don't OWN Camp Rock....yet. So here is the ten ways to annoy Mitchie! Enjoy!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ten Ways to Annoy Mitchie:_

_1. _Burn all of Shane's pictures. Blame her Mom.

2. Throw ice at her while she sleeps.

3. Cut her hair and sell it on Ebay.

4. Convince her that Shane is in love with Caitlyn. Put her reaction on Youtube.

5. Make her read all of the Slash Fan fictions on here including those with Shane.

6. Introduce her to the Connect 3 version of the Joner. Bwahahaha.

7. Tie her upside down and let Tess do anything she wants to with her.

8. Push her in the lake and run the night of the Final Jam.

9. Tell her that Shane loves Caitlyn, who loves Jason, who loves her mom, who loves Nate, who loves her.

10. Try to go all Crocodile Hunter on her. Follow her and tackle randomly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So do you like this one? Next is Jason......Oh the torture. Bwhahaha. Lol._


	3. Jason

_Don't own Camp Rock!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ten ways to annoy Jason:_

1. Confuse him. Easy, simple, and can be EVIL!

2. Become President of the world. BAN birdhouses.

3. Tell him that he is a girl.

4. Chase him with a clown puppet.

5. Buy him brs in assorted colors. Make him wear them. Stuff them. FLAUNT THEM!

6. Introduce him to his reflection in a mirror.

7. Make him take swimming lessons in speedos. Send it to EVERYONE! (Mostly me. HAHA)

8. Give him nicknames of the perverted nature.

9. Talk in a different language until he is annoyed.

10. Make him say his ABC's backwords.

Here you go! Next is.....NATE!


	4. Nate

_Don't own Camp Rock! YET! : ) I really don't believe in ever saying or doing these things to anyone really. Pure fiction..unless they are evil._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ten ways to annoy Nate:_

1. Tell him that Caitlyn says, "Its only fair he's ugly. Two handsome bandmates so SOMEONE had to be the ugly one."

2. Lock Caitlyn in a closet and tell him she is lost in the woods. Give him only a toothpick to defend himself from the Bears.

4. put him on SURVIVOR! Entertainment people!

5. Call him a wimp with no future. Secretly video tape him. Youtube will love it!

6. Steal his cool shoes! Send them to me! Hey! It's my list and I love his shoes!

7. Ask if he is gay. When he says no say, "Surrrrreeee, you aren't." Wink.

8. Tell him his music sucks.

9. Buy him a dress for Christmas. Insist he wear it.

10. Compare his hotness level to Edward Cullen and Harry Potter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! Next is............BROWN!


	5. Brown

_Don't own Camp Rock STILL! Enjoy dudes! : )_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

10 Ways to Annoy Brown:

1. Shave his head.

2. Bother him for Connect 3's autographs constantly.

3. Diss his dancing.

4. When he tells his stories tune him out with random noises.

5. Toss water on HIM in the morning.

6. Immitate his accent.

7. Lock him in a closet and take over the Camp.

8. Send him hate mail from Dee.

9. Insist he go on a date with Dee in a dress.

10. Install a Camp security system and don't tell him the code. BWhahahah

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next is............................................Peggy!_


End file.
